


裙下之臣

by shentu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shentu/pseuds/shentu
Summary: 阿不思请求盖勒特杀了他
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	裙下之臣

**Author's Note:**

> 三个月前写的东西，原计划是想用最纯的用词写一篇簧文。但……一言难尽  
> 写的蛮痛苦的，只在wp发过，存个档

我从没想过我的主人会成为共犯。

那个少爷发疯他也跟着癫狂，爱情会使人盲目，我曾经对此嗤之以鼻，原来这道理竟然当真适用于所有人。还是过去我把他看得太高了。

帮帮我吧，盖勒特。听着这话的时候我只能兀自低呼，想主人快些离开，不要再受他蛊惑；当看到那疯子少爷执起匕首，而我的主人非但没有阻拦，反而还坐回了椅子上时，我几乎就要怒喝了。

怎么可以这样呢？一切都脱轨了。可我没法阻拦，我至多只能滚落在地上，做出我作为一支画笔所能为的最大抗议。

我的主人听不懂，也不会听。他掸去了我身上的灰，握着我，下一步就是要去蘸那疯少爷创口流出的血。干什么呢，我不情不愿，你明明有的是红色颜料，血与矿物颜料是融合不到一起的。我被染红了，我得承认少爷的血与颜料不同，带着腥甜的味道。这味道浓郁的令我昏晕，幸而还不至于让我失去思考的能力。至此我脑中考量着的事只剩下了一件：蘸了心爱之人的血液作画，主人不可能再得以回到过去了。

他疯了。我想。我就知道他爱上人是会疯的。

要看真正燃烧生命创作的画家吗？我的主人正专注于为画布铺上大面积的红。你要知道这红色多半混有少爷的血，他却画得投入。毕竟少爷恳求了他，多半算是阿不思最后的愿望，让我的主人替他画一幅，真正能绽放他美丽的画像。

这话怎么说呢？作为唯一仍清醒着的当事人，还是由我来告诉你们吧。疯少爷的本名叫阿不思，是将来要继承邓布利多家族爵位的人。

他这种身份的存在有仇敌很正常，毕竟贵族们都是复杂的生物。可事情的巧妙之处就在于：阿不思喜欢男人。好家伙，你我都知道，在这片岛屿的国度上，男人喜欢男人可是要被关进监狱的。于是他的那位仇敌，另一位子爵大人，雇了我的主人，当今最才华横溢的画家之一，来做自己的卧底。子爵经人把我的主人推荐给阿不思，名义上为替少爷设计画像，实则是为了收集证据。传闻他曾与一个剧作家相恋，应该还有一些书信保存。

说到这里你就应该明白了吧，阿不思喜欢男人，可他要生活，要继承爵位，他就只能隐藏、压抑自己的天性。据说他很有能力与手段，但可惜了，只要这件事一被坐实，纵使通天的手段也会被踹下云端——也怪不得他会疯呢，二十多年了，得不到家人的理解，邓布利多们都不与他同住，少爷独自守着市里的庄园，一直都在尽力按照家族要求的人伦纲常生活。

可怜吗？好像是挺可怜。但他再可怜不应该也拉上我的主人，让一个天才与他一起走向自我毁灭。

狡诈又会算计人的小狐狸，他早看出了我主人对他美丽的迷恋——当我说起美丽，是在说肉体之美。

我主人是值得享受当世所有盛名的画家，尽管因为一段时间的纵情声色让盖勒特的名誉似乎受了些损伤，但我是了解他的，我知道他这样的艺术家真正只会为美折服。他是缺钱才会接受子爵大人的委托，不过谁又能离开钱在这世上生活呢？艺术家也并非在云端生火煮饭。可在见到阿不思的那一刻，我确信他动摇了。美丽闯入视线只需惊鸿一瞥，那沾着汗水从马背翻下的少爷身上有一种莫名的美，笼络了我的主人。

这下我的主人可遇到他的阿芙洛缇忒了，像仰望美与欲之神一样，盖勒特拜服于阿不思。在一段时间里，画家只想作少爷美丽的记录者，除此之外，没有其他东西再能打动他。不过可千万别把它与所谓一见钟情弄混了，他对阿不思的感情这时还只是停留在了对少爷肉体之美的崇拜上，离你们想的喜欢还远着呢。

肉体之美可不是只有性。你明白吗？我就猜到当我提到肉体崇拜，你们多半会将它与淫欲联系在一起，以为这就是肉欲衍生出的羁绊。事实是我主人也说不上来究竟发生了什么，他曾梦游于美神的宫殿，大概遇见阿不思就像他只能在想象中仰望的一件最精妙的艺术品突然就有了生命。好比你对小说中的某个人物的喜欢，会被吸引，但不至于产生真要与他成为情人的念头。而对美产生欲望是本能，每一次画家用笔画他，就是爱抚过了他每一寸肌肤。

盖勒特不懂得爱，那些与他厮混过的美人们都这样说。

他当真爱不了人吗？雇佣他的人知道了定要斥责他淫欲熏心，我的主人在阿不思的庄园里住了有一周，吃住都与那疯少爷一起。（不，他们当然不睡一张床，少爷不会纡尊降贵与下人同寝）阿不思在我主人面前倒是很放得开，才仓促完成了第一幅正装肖像画，他便开始脱去内衬，套真空西装或只穿着晨衣，躺在单人沙发的怀里，让蓝丝绒舔舐自己苍白如同书本扉页的肌肤。

疯少爷当然有缺陷：他太白了，苍白，毫无血色，就像缺乏美感的哥特小说里不见天日的吸血鬼。可正是这缺陷让他的存在显得更为立体，要完美才不真实。我的主人以细腻的笔触描绘出了阿不思青紫的血管。

醒醒，你被疯子下蛊了。我想这样训斥他。不过现在想起来，阿不思会不顾贵族身份为画家作艺术模特，大概已经是建立在了他从主人身上嗅出了共犯气息的基础之上。

阿不思用肉体的美丽喂饱了我的主人，又用其他一些手段，诸如带我主人出去狩猎，和我的主人讨论哲学，一起在庄园的玫瑰园里享受阳光——让我主人对他的着迷程度日渐加深。疯少爷令画家目睹他如何射杀猎物，看美丽怎样被血液晕染开来。极美而极危险，我主人就爱尖刺上长出的玫瑰；泡在书堆里时，少爷会试探并进而专攻我主人感兴趣的话题。他委实擅于诡辩，我还从没见过哪个人能不被主人呛住聊上那么久，怪不得子爵大人会想要除掉他。

不确定是从什么时候起，主人的感情变质了。当阿不思邀请他跳舞，盖勒特那家伙很自然地就跳起了女步。我会以这种口气直呼主人的名字，是愤怒与惊讶掺半。我还没想过他能把女步华尔兹跳得那么熟练。他愿意为少爷曲起膝盖配合对方的身高，我便不敢再说这样的感情只停留在了肉体崇拜上。

我记得那一天主人的手在颤抖。是对模特的感情太过炽烈，他在因兴奋而颤栗。而过去陪伴于他的极长一段时间的记忆告诉我，这似乎是头一次。

完了。我心想。我的主人正恰如人们说所说的那样，彻底迷恋上另一个人了。我也是反应了一会儿才意识到事实是这样的，毕竟猜猜阿不思当日穿着什么，看外套还是男士西装，里面穿的可是一席黑色衬裙。女人的坦胸衬裙，尽管他胸部平坦。一边的裙摆被卷起来绑在腰上，露着鱼骨裙撑。

那疯少爷坐在地毯上，昂着颈子抽烟。裙撑下的腿是被棉质长筒袜裹着的，阿不思不愿穿丝袜，太女气。他们已经度过了一个上午，画画。室内的光线变了，原先全然打在地毯上的光敛去了一些，只剩下一半撒在阿不思身上。可这光却比上午的更明亮，面朝着窗户，一半扩散于光，一半隐没于阴影，被切割在了两个世界的分界线上，他阿不思还真会捕捉光影。

一开始我还以为是欲望，可得在那前面加一个情。日月要颠倒咯，我那不懂爱的主人动心了。

那要怎么办呢，我的主人似乎终于回想起来，他是来帮子爵大人送疯少爷进监狱的。我一直坚信主人本性温柔，至少是对心爱的人，他不是完全没有同情心。他告诉阿不思了。告诉少爷他的委托者，他来这里本来的目的。

说实话，我以为阿不思是会生气的。可不愧有人能恨他至此，疯少爷只是笑，我早就知道了，他说，我还以为你直到离开都不会跟我坦白呢。

于是愣住的是我主人。我看着阿不思提着另一边裙摆从地毯上站起，他朝我的主人走来，指缝里还夹着烟。别惊讶啊，我不会随便让一个来历不明的人在邓布利多的庄园里走来走去的。

阿不思把指间夹着的烟递给了主人。他让主人张嘴，直接让画家含住了自己抿过的滤嘴。少爷的手与脸一样白，在我主人略深的皮肤上能形成奇妙的对比。他的手指滑过主人的嘴角与下颌，状似无意地趁机撩拨自己的仰慕者。隔着一支烟，他们终于像一对情人那样的对视了。

我主人在笑，他当然在笑。阿不思将裸足踩在盖勒特的膝盖上，埋下头去嗅主人耳后的香水味。不知道少爷闻起来觉着如何，总之我被扔进了画具桶里，猜测这是否会是他们即将做爱的前调。

可少爷还是有情绪的。他恰在暧昧流动的时候扼住了我主人的脖颈，两只手一起。

我的主人也做出了回击，他沿着阿不思的手腕向上摸去，同样捏住了少爷的颈子。

我原以为他们至少会接吻，但只怕是在爱得以被传达之前，他们可能就已经死在了对方手下。

帮帮我，盖勒特。那少爷说。算我恳求你，帮帮我吧。

我就说他怎么明知道我主人是子爵派来搜集自己喜欢男人的证据的卧底后还装作那样不知情，原来疯少爷是在那时候就想好了，要利用我主人对他的爱满足自己的私欲。

他要主人帮他做什么，你尽可以随意猜测，我敢说绝对惊世骇俗——疯少爷是真想要死，而他想要主人为他完成最后一幅画。

我受够了，我真的受够了。我看见那少爷难得一见地哭，泪水都洇进了主人的衬衣里。我想要自由，盖勒特，求你让我自由吧。

每一天睁开眼他都要提醒自己他仍处于这座牢笼中，他要为家族为家人负责，他的品行要配得上他的智慧，他必须隐藏，必须压抑，无法离开，无法逃避。

他们缠绵的时候还维持着那个互相扼着彼此脖子的滑稽姿势呢，也不能说缠绵，免得误导你们，他俩自始至终都没有做过爱。是疯少爷骑在我主人身上，抵着盖勒特的额头。我敢说他之前一定骑过不少人，因为他的动作是那么地熟练。这也让我想不通，两个都并非清心寡欲的人，他们为什么突然向彼此伪装起了纯情。

我要不听您的话，您就打算掐死我吗？

阿不思可能真做得出这样的事，只可惜我主人倒做不到，他没法不听那疯少爷的话。温柔用错了地方。我已经懒得再去提醒盖勒特了，你是他的画家，又不是他的下人。

你喜欢我的身体，你想要的能在你画中永存。少爷却还在努力劝服他，像是担心我的主人不答应自己的请求。真不了解人，我冷笑了一声。主人甩开了疯少爷搭在他脖颈上的手，扒开阿不思坦胸的衬裙，用烟烫了他。

签个名。我主人回应错愕的他。为我的艺术品署上我的名字。

▼

死还不简单吗？难的是要死的有质感，死得美。

我主人只能容许美丽生长在自己的画布上。

疯少爷选择的死法是割腕放血。提出请求的时候还是中午，他们花了一个下午的时间来布置这凶案发生的现场。我想躺在米色的床单上。阿不思比了个大概的姿势。我不想穿衣服，你说我还要穿些什么吗？

不想穿就不必穿。

艺术模特需要心情愉悦才能达到最好的状态。我主人在很专注地把新摘的玫瑰穿在缎带上，他要将它们系在阿不思的脖颈与将要割开创口的手腕上。要不我怎么对疯少爷意见那么大呢，他把我的主人也变成了一个共犯。

我看他俩布置自杀现场时的情形简直能与讨论婚礼布场有一拼，疯少爷嫌画家把花瓣掐出了淤痕，决定自己来。或许这就是一场婚礼吧，对那疯子而言。

太阳隐落于地平线的时候，这场献祭似的自杀仪式开始了。阿不思侧躺在新换的米色床单上，调整好姿势，将一只手搭上床沿，执刀磨开了自己的手腕。

直到被蘸上少爷的血，我都还在暗暗祈祷，事情或许还有些许转机的可能。血液是自静脉流出的暗红色，可想疯少爷的求死决心是多么强烈。伤口涌出的血液滋养了玫瑰，它们因吸吮鲜血而染得更红，呈现出一种饱满的色泽。

整个房间都熏满了一股令人昏晕的气味，来自数朵盛放的玫瑰，以及它们吞噬着的可怜人。可阿不思的脸上没有痛苦，他半阖着眼，甚至比以往更放松。而似乎真像那件伪装的衣服被难得褪去，我得承认，在鲜血中枕躺的阿不思，比以往任何时候都要美艳。

痛吗？我主人问。他似乎有些于心不忍了，我真不知他竟然喜欢少爷到了这种程度。比起美，他好像更看重阿不思本人。

我更累啊。阿不思终于吻了我的主人，泛白的唇落在画家的眉骨上。当然，盖勒特他也因此得到了被血沾污的衬衣。

那下垂的米白床单自然同样被染成了红色，红，阿不思的头发也是褐红，全都是红色，画面中拥有太多的红了。

少爷最终还是并非一丝不挂，我的傻主人给他披了一层黑色的薄纱，堪堪盖在阿不思腿根。现在它是画中极少没有被染成红色的部分，还有另一大块则是疯少爷的皮肤。它们现在更白了，连血液都被抽走了，哪还可能会剩下什么血色。

腐败、鲜艳、凄怆的灿烂。

缓缓流失的意识呼唤出了生存的本能。阿不思的手开始抓起了身边可以依靠的东西，他弄皱了床单。血色的皱褶像玫瑰的重瓣，一层卷着一层，要把它的主人也吞进深处。终于，疯少爷的手指僵住，蓝眼睛失去了聚焦。

他走了，永远地离开了，逃离了这座时间的牢笼。

黎明降临，我那一夜没睡的主人丢下画笔，走到血液业已浸透的床前，躺下去，拥抱了干涸的少爷。

愿你得以避开虚伪的天堂。

他说。

而我的主人尚还身陷囹吾。


End file.
